1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device control apparatus and a device control method for controlling devices using a plurality of control means.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a user may control a device using a plurality of control means which include a control means that permits the user to remotely operate the device with a remote controller, other than a control means that permits the user to operate the device through mechanisms such as panel keys provided thereon.
When a device is controlled by a plurality of remote controllers, a conflict in managing control arises because the device is operated by a plurality of remote controllers. In recent years, some methods have been developed for avoiding this kind of conflict by explicitly prohibiting some remote controllers from having a reception function, or by identifying a remote controller as the priority remote controller on the device side from among several remote controllers which have been assigned their respective identifiers. Also, JP-A-1995-288876 discloses a control method which allows only a remote controller that has been used to turn off of a device to be used when the device is turned on the next time.
To illustrate, assume that a control means, which responds to manipulations on panel keys, for example, is given a higher priority than a control means which responds to manipulations on a remote controller in a situation where a plurality of identical devices exist in the neighborhood. In this event, if one user attempts to control one of the devices by manipulating the remote controller while another user is controlling another device by manipulating the panel keys, the remote control signal transmitted from the remote controller manipulated by this user will affect all the identical devices in the neighborhood. Consequently, a problem arises that the remote control signal of one user prevents the activity of another user who is manipulating the panel keys.
To give another illustration, assume, for example, that two devices are turned off by the same remote controller, and one of the devices that has been turned off by the remote controller is controlled by manipulating the panel keys. In the method disclosed in the aforementioned patent document, even in the above state, if another device is operated by the remote controller, the device controlled by manipulating the panel keys will be affected by the remote controller which is operating the other device. Consequently, a problem arises in that the user who uses the remote controller will prevent the panel key operations of the user who is manipulating the panel keys from having any effect.